


Baby, you’re like a caramel macchiato

by Mintyaegyo



Series: He’s an Addict [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Barista AU, Barista!Hongjoong, Barista!San, Flirty Wooyoung, Fluff, M/M, Starbucks, barista!jongho, chaotic couple, coffee shop AU, hongjoong has a ponytail, hongjoong is done, hongjoong is just trying to run the cafe, san is still whipped, san is whipped for wooyoung, someone help him please, wooyoung is a coffee addict, wooyoung is high on caffeine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyaegyo/pseuds/Mintyaegyo
Summary: title from BTS’s coffee.Wooyoung has a habit of visiting San at work.Hongjoong feels like they’re personally out to ruin his peaceful life.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: He’s an Addict [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Baby, you’re like a caramel macchiato

Wooyoung laughs loudly as he leans against the counter at the Starbucks San worked at. San giggles at Wooyoung’s joke, slender hands wrapped around the Venti cup his boyfriend’s second macchiato was being made in. Wooyoung laughs again, peering up at San from under his blonde bangs. 

“Sannie, hurry it up~ my body needs the caffeine, you know~” He says. It sounds whiny, but he was mostly joking. He likes to tease San. As soon as they had started dating that night, Wooyoung had grown progressively more comfortable with the older, darker haired barista and had really come into his own. 

And when Wooyoung is comfortable, he is _loud_. 

San, of course, was only egged on by Wooyoung’s chaotic behaviour and joined in more often than not, the two of them giggling mischievously while San went on his breaks, or knocking over chairs. It seemed like the two of them had a personal vendetta for Hongjoong’s sanity. 

Wooyoung animatedly tells a story to San, who continues to giggle and make eyes at his boyfriend while Hongjoong deals with the next customer in line, rolling his eyes at his co-worker. The customer gives a look to Wooyoung in annoyance- judging by the laptop bag slung across their shoulder, they were definitely here to wind down and get some work done. Hongjoong gives an apologetic smile as he takes the man’s cash and gets started on the americano he’d ordered. 

San passes Wooyoung his beverage and Wooyoung thanks him, putting the lid on and taking a long sip, eyes closing back in satisfaction. It wasn’t even his first coffee of the day, but he drank it like a fish out of water. San had briefly wondered if Wooyoung even had feeling left in his tongue because it most definitely was burned from the hot coffee. 

And then he gets an image just of Wooyoung can do with that tongue of his and his cheeks blush a pretty red to match the streaks in his hair. Wooyoung notices and smirks. 

“What’cha thinking about, Sannie?” Wooyoung asks nonchalantly- he most definitely figured it was of inappropriate nature, maybe due to his own thoughts usually steering in that way, especially about San. San only whines and huffs, turning away to wipe down the milk frother. Wooyoung chuckles loudly. 

A few more customers line up at the counter signalling the lunch rush, but Wooyoung continues to lean against the pick up area, making eyes at San as he sipped his coffee. 

“Choi San!” Hongjoong barks, throwing San out of his lovesick stupor and he jumps, squeaking and turning to his co-worker. Hongjoong’s eyes are pleading as he looks up at the taller, letting out an exasperated sigh. He gestures at the ever-growing line up at the counter. 

“Ah, sorry!”

“Tell that overgrown baby of a boyfriend you have to fuck off while we deal with this, Jongho doesn’t start for another 20, and i see that lady who always orders for her entire office floor in line” Hongjoong grumbles his orders and San whines guiltily but nods in obedience, turning back to Wooyoung for a moment. 

“Wooyoung, baby, can you go sit? It’s too busy for me to talk right now, sorry.” Wooyoung nods, lips turned into a pretty little pout as San tells him to- God forbid- be more than six feet away from him for a while. He grins widely though, and waves as he goes to choose his usual seat by the window. 

Old habits did indeed die hard, even after he had left his dick of an ex, he still sat in the exact same booth. He doesn’t know why, but it felt comfortable there, and while he did feel nostalgic at times, he definitely also thought of San when he sat there. San, who came to check if he was alright that day, and it was San who had embraced him and wiped his tears away. 

He lets out a happy hum, fondly watching his boyfriend and Hongjoong work to quickly make the orders for all the customers, and he kicks his feet up on the chair across from his. He sips his macchiato, feeling the wonderful caffeine course through his veins. He got the same feeling in his heart whenever he kissed San, the bright, jolt of momentary euphoria. 

After a while of sitting and listening to the chatter around him, and 7/8ths of his coffee finished, Jongho piles in through the door, uniform already on and moves behind the counter. San and Hongjoong greet him with grateful smiles and waves. Poor Hongjoong looked like he was on his last legs after the office lady, and Wooyoung couldn’t help but snicker to himself as he tried to juggle three cups in the same hand. 

He knocks back the last of his macchiato before getting up and tossing it into the trash can and making his way to the bathroom, definitely needing to take a piss after two coffees. He hollers and waves to all three baristas, blowing a kiss to San, who of course squeals and blushes. Jongho lets out a chuckle, patting San’s shoulder before lifting a crate of milk cartons to put into the cooler. Hongjoong shakes his head in mock disgust. 

Wooyoung washes his hands when he’s finished his business, and he saunters back up to the counter. 

“San! I want another caramel macchiato please~” He grins, putting on his best cute and whiny voice he knows that San can’t deny. 

“Are you sure?” San asks, grinning fondly as he comes up to the till to punch it in. “You know there’s no friends and family discount, right?” Wooyoung chuckles and nods. 

“Knowing him, he’d probably pay 30 bucks for a latte” Hongjoong quips as he passes behind San, shaking his head. Wooyoung and San both cackle. “Am I wrong?” 

Wooyoung pays for his third coffee before leaning against the counter by the lids like usual, telling San cheesy jokes. The rush had ended and Hongjoong did the midday cash count, taking the money and putting it in the safe in the back while Jongho busied himself with bussing the tables of the cafe. 

San finishes steaming the milk and hands Wooyoung his third drink of the maybe three hours he’s been there with a fond grin, pretty dimple showing. Wooyoung dramatically leans over the counter. 

“Thanks, fuck, I love you, San!” He grins widely, loud laugh tinkling around the cafe. San giggles shyly, shaking his head. 

“Go sit, Woo. I’ll join you in a minute when my break starts, okay?” Wooyoung gives a nod and literally _prances_ back to his chosen booth and flops down. 

“Are you sure you didn’t spike his coffee with Bailey’s?” San hears Jongho chuckle behind him. 

“It’s just his personality!” San defends, blushing. 

“It’s a damn annoying one!” Hongjoong chimes in, coming back from the safe. Hongjoong was the only one out of the three boys allowed to touch the safe and count the till, since he had been appointed the supervisor of that particular location. He might be the shortest, but he really did have the leader energy about him. And he was consistently stressed out. “He’s disturbing my peace, San!” San lets out a laugh, shrugging. 

“It’s my break now, hyung” he responds. 

“Don’t take too long, yeah?” Hongjoong nods, fondly ruffling San’s dark hair. San huffs and nods. “Why did i let you date him again?” San whines and ducks away from the shorter man, taking his bagel on the way out of the counter. He saunters over to Wooyoung’s table. 

“I’m here, want a bite of my bagel?” He asks the younger blonde with a dimpled grin. Wooyoung nods, opening his mouth like a baby bird and San giggles. Cute. He giggles even more as he pictures Hongjoong gagging in the back of his head. He lifts the bagel up and puts it in front of Wooyoung’s lips. The younger takes a bite and wiggles happily, leaning over the counter to hold San’s coffee stained hands in his own. 

“Thanks, you smell amazing like always~” Wooyoung murmurs softly. San felt Wooyoung’s warm hands against his own skin and hums with a blush. Wait, was Wooyoung shaking? 

Wooyoung looks up at San through his lashes and giggles happily, scrunching his nose up. San wants to kiss Wooyoung’s nose, but he was still wearing his apron- they might get some looks. Wooyoung leans back to take a sip of his macchiato, tilting it back like it was a damn beer. He lets out a happy sigh after, setting it down a little too hard. He bounces his knee under the table, and San can almost feel it make the table vibrate. 

“You good, Woo?” He asks with a giggle and Wooyoung nods with two sloppy thumbs up. 

“Never better!” Wooyoung nods with a worrying sly grin. “Hey, how much do you think Hongjoong will kill me if I stripper danced on the table right now?” 

“Don’t do that!” San almost shrieks, incredulous but laughing at the thought. “He’d probably fire me for not babysitting you well enough”

“Who said i needed to be babysit? i’m a grown man! i’m _twenty_!” 

“Still younger than me~” San teases softly. Wooyoung huffs and pouts, knocking back the rest of his coffee like it was juice. 

“You wanna fight?” Wooyoung huffs, standing up. 

“Oh yeah? is that a threat? Are you threatening me, baby?” San chuckles, looking up at the blond. 

“Maybe i am!” Wooyoung straightens up, but stumbles in the process, knocking over his chair. It clatters to the ground loudly and both boys can hear the hushed judgement from the remaining customers in the cafe. San has to repress his giggle behind his hands. Wooyoung lets himself sink to the floor, cackling at how ridiculous they were. “Let’s fisticuffs” he looks up at San with a snort. 

Suddenly, Hongjoong is hovering over their table and rubbing his temples in annoyance. 

“What the heck are you doing?” Hongjoong asks, running his hand through his sandy hair. His mullet was tied back in a ponytail and the boys all teased him for it good naturedly. Once, Jongho had threatened to cut it off with the box cutter.

“Uh.. brawling?” Wooyoung said, voice raising octaves as he tilted his head up at Hongjoong sheepishly. He heads San snort and continue to try to hide his laughter guiltily. 

“Brawling? In my _cafe_?” Hongjoong squawks out, reaching for Wooyoung’s hand. Wooyoung takes it and lets Hongjoong help him up, feeling stars cloud his vision for a moment. Hongjoong notices and frowns up at him, unable to ignore his sweaty hand. “You’re going to friggin overdose on coffee, c’mon.” And San just shrugs at Wooyoung before he gets up to follow. 

Hongjoong had dragged Wooyoung to the back room, sitting him down in the office chair and making him stay. Wooyoung’s knee bounced restlessly as he sat, lips in a permanent pout and he knew he was in trouble. But he couldn’t help it- sometimes he got out of hand when he was hyper. 

“Sit, and don’t move until San’s shift is finished” Hongjoong orders him with another rub to his temple. “Please don’t scare my regulars away” 

“Hyung, i didn’t mean to!” Wooyoung whined, leaning back in the chair. 

“I know, i know, but you’re cut off”

“This isn’t a bar, I’m not drunk!” Wooyoung whines again, huffing. Hongjoong just walks back out to the cafe with an annoyed pinch of his nose. Wooyoung, somehow finds this hilarious and cackles as Hongjoong leaves. 

“May as well be!”

Wooyoung is bored. He has the jitters and he almost feels himself getting anxious as he twirls around in Hongjoong’s office chair, leg continuing to bounce. He wonders if he should change the back office screen saver to something inappropriate, but he might actually get everyone fired if he touches the computer so he just sat, feeling palpitations in his chest. 

It had only been five minutes, but San walks in holding a cup. 

“Is it more coffee?” Wooyoung asks, voice hopeful. San chuckles and shakes his head. Wooyoung was an addict. Cute as hell, but an addict nonetheless. He holds out the cup to Wooyoung and the younger takes it, sniffing it in curiosity like a puppy. 

“San is this fucking _chamomile_?”

“Hongjoongie hyung said i needed to ‘control’ you” San laughs, sitting down on Wooyoung’s lap for a moment and kissing the top of his head sweetly. “Actually, he said I should give you Valium, but this was the next best thing”

“You know i don’t like tea” Wooyoung lets out a whine, looking up at San with a pout. San pouts back cutely in defence.

“I can tell you’ve had too much caffeine, baby. Please drink it? For me?” And well, who the hell would say no to San’s sweet face?

Wooyoung takes a light sip of the tea, closing his eyes and San really does think Wooyoung is adorable. His lashes fluttered as he swallowed, looking up at San again. He giggles as he can’t believe he actually got banished to the office for causing chaos in the establishment. 

“I can’t believe Hongjoong dragged you back here” it was like San read his mind and they both laughed loudly before Jongho came and told San he had to come back out and refill the coffee beans.

Wooyoung waves him away with a giggle and for the next while while San worked, Wooyoung sipped on the chamomile, continuing to twirl around in the chair. After it was half finished Wooyoung starts to wonder if it’s working. He could feel his heart slowing down and the restlessness starting to edge itself away from his body. 

“Huh” he hums thoughtfully, leaning back in the chair, kicking his legs up to use an overturned crate as a foot rest. 

San finds him half an hour later, fallen asleep in the chair, pulling out his phone to take a picture to show him later when they’re home. 

“Okay, maybe he didn’t really need Valium” Hongjoong remarks good naturedly as he peeks into the room when he hears San cooing. “Poor kid just needs to cut down on the caffeine, it isn’t good for him.. or my furniture”

San cackles. 


End file.
